spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Online Dating
'Online Dating' Online Dating is a SpongeBob fan episode were Patrick tells SpongeBob he should try online dating. In the episode Patrick signs SpongeBob up for an online dating website. SpongeBob at first doesn't like it but Patrick convinces him. Spongbob then goes to Fancy and goes on a date with each girl. He first date is Sadie. SpongeBob: "So can you tell me about yourself?" Sadie: "Oh, I have a husband named Fred, and a baby girl named Baby Rechid. I work as a nurse for the hospital..." SpongeBob: "Wait did you say you were already married? Then why would you try dating?" Sadie: "To get pregnant of course! And plus between you and me, I love cheating." Sadie checks her watch and then gets up and walks away. SpongeBob (Gets out a notebook): Sadie... I'm gonna put her as a Possible." Sheila sits down at SpongeBob's table. Spongbob: "So how old are you?" Sheila: "I'm twenty-two." SpongeBob: "Okay.Wait, is it true thatif you get pregnant with twins, you'll have eight kids?" Sheila: "I don't know, I'm only twenty-two." SpongeBob: "But you have eight legs." Sheila: "Okay?" Spongbob: "Well that should mean you will have eight kids." Sheila: "Sighs, this is hopless." Scene cuts to Sally sitting in front of SpongeBob. Sally (Crying): "WHY TOM WHY?!?! I loved you, but you didn't love me as much as HER! Come on Tom, we could have married moved out of this dump, and had a wonderful life! BUT YOU KNOW WHO HE WANTED?" SpongeBob shakes his head. Sally: That FAT, UGLY, RICH SLOB, MARTHA!! And then they got MARRIED! Oh, WHY TOM WHY?!?!" Sally starts sobbing. Scene cuts to Evelyn. Evelyn: "So I'm a single mother who needs some one to support me." SpongeBob: "Well, I work for three dollars a month at the Krusty Krab." Evelyn: "Is that some kind of joke?!" SpongeBob: "Oh no, Mr. Krabs really does pay me three dollars a month." Evelyn: "But on your profile it says you earn three hundred a month." SpongeBob: "Oh, Patrick forgot to add the decimal." Evelyn sighs and angrily walks away. Patty sits down. SpongeBob: "Hello." Patty (rolls her eyes): "Oh no, the guy who said he was Squidward." SpongeBob: "Well no my name isn't Squidward, it's SpongeBob." Patty: "Okay, SpongeBob, what do you do for a living?" SpongeBob: "Well, I'm the cook at the Krusty Krab." Patty: "You're the cook at the Krusty Krab? That's my favorite restaurant! You have got to tell me the secret ingredient to your patties. I've tried making them thousands of times at home, but I can never seem to get them to taste as good." SpongeBob: "You want the secret ingredient? It's... Wait a minute, I know who this is, you're not Patty, you're Plankton! Aha!" SpongeBob pulls on Patty's face thinking it's a mask. Patty: "Ah! Get off of me!" Patty punches SpongeBob in the face and looks at her watch. Patty: "Looks like it's time to go." Patty steps on SpongeBob, who is still lying on the ground, as she leaves. Category:Episodes Category:2013